The bold and the bounty a western RWBY AU Fanfic
by TeamRWBYFan199023
Summary: a western A.U RWBY this is from the brilliant mind me Weiss "NYC" Schnee-Rose this is how i picture the bees in a alternate Universe
1. meet cowboy yang

the bold and the bounty

chapter 1: Meet Cowboy Yang

it was a hot summer day on patch Island, There was a tall slim well built Woman with a 10 gallon hat, she was brushing her trusty steed bumblebee to perfection

she saw the local pigeon carrier with the mail and it dropped a message to her, she gave the post to her father with a smile

I am needed outside of the country for a while, i have to make travel to the city. I will be safe since i have my weapons and my steed if i need to make a quick get away.

she had a hay straw in her mouth and tipped her ten gallon hat to her father

farmer TaiYang looked at his daughter

Make sure you send posts every now and then, an old man like me worries about his kin, I have your small sister ya hear? Don't makes me worry about ya. Take the trusty crow with you, he will bring you some luck.

The tall blonde smiled at her father tipping her hat

He will always follow me wherever I go, I am his niece after all.

she finished brushing bumblebee and she hopped up on her trusty steed

Take care of my little rose petal, she needs you. I will try my best to make it back here safely.

she thwacked the belt softly so bumblebee and they rode off into the morning sunlight

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

was heard in the distance

they rode for hours on the dusty road, they stopped by the lake so bumblebee can drink

Yang was her name, the roughest, toughest, hotheaded cowboy of patch Island, her name was spread across many lands, whoever said her name had a knuckle sandwich with their names on it

she took off her hat and was waving it to cool herself off, she saw a large boat coming to shore, she smirked

There is our target bumblebee… that ship. we get the bounty alive.

she got on bumblebee and rode into the next town heading straight for the ship that was coming…


	2. trouble a brewin

A.U RWBY (Western pt 2)

Chapter 2: Trouble a brewin

it was still a hot muggy steamy summer day off the island of patch, Cowboy Yang just arrived on her trusty steed Bumblebee not knowing she was being watched by two birds

the towns people scattered the moment she rode in, she carefully strapped bumblebee to the horse's post and kicked the two doors to good OL' junior's saloon

she grabbed a seat at the bar, she tipped her hat up and still had the hay straw in her mouth

strawberry sunrise, no ice and ooo one of those tiny umbrella partner.

Junior was cleaning out a tall glass with a rag

aren't you a little too young to be in this saloon little lady? Do you have a name?

he came from behind the counter to approach the tall blonde of sunshine with the ten gallon hat

Yang tipped her hat with a sly smirk

I have many names partner, instead of little lady, you can call me SIR

she grabbed his cowboy parts

Now tell me has this girl came through these parts?

she took out a telegram of the pirate and her crew member

people say you know and see everything. Tell me where she is and I will be on my way.

Junior was howling in pain

I SWEAR I HAVEN'T SEEN HER IN MY LIFE, LET ME GO OR YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS PAIN YOU ARE CAUSING ME! LET ME GO LITTLE MS– I MEAN SIR!

Yang let go of his cowboy parts

Strawberry sunrise now, i am parched from my travels looking for this mysterious small pirate with a slim body, she is my bounty and the sheriff Nikos and deputy arc sent me to look for her

I reckon I saw her ship just hrs ago, she should be docking soon i will wait until she comes

she saw her drink and grabbed it heading to the back of the saloon, she sat down in a corner kicking up her feet on the table leaning back in her seat

on the ocean front a pirate princess was looking through her single telescope

"We should be landing soon mateys, the town that has all the booty is our for the taking, we will be richer for days to come. Get ready to mount the belladonna.

a tall well built guy with a monkey tail fixing his pirate hat, he was cleaning the poop deck with a mop

the rest of his crew-mates were getting ready to dock the best ship on the planet, the name of the ship was belladonna, it was meant to be feared just cause of it's captain pirate princess Blake Belladonna, she was ready to cause trouble quietly without notice

she had her trusty steed she saved, she called it Gambol Shroud, it was a black stallion with its mane brushed so well it can be seen from miles, it's said that when Pirate Princess Blake rides through, you don't hear her at all or her horse's gallops

the ship was carefully docked and tied, the princess got on her stallion and looked at her crew

I shall return, I will send a warning if i go missing or kidnapped, there is a bounty on my head, I want to make this a quick and easy robbery.

WHOA!

she thwacked her stallion carefully into town, Her stallion was like a great whisper in the wind, nobody heard her come through like a quiet storm in the night

she made it to Junior's good ol' saloon, she carefully tied up Gambol Shroud next to a mysterious blonde looking horse

she went inside with grace and walked tall

I would like a Jasmine Tea with milk and sugar. Tall glass matey.

Yang stood out from behind the corner and she looked over her wanted poster and saw her bounty up close and personal….

well darn shootin'….. it's bee her, the reckless princess pirate….

meanwhile on the belladonna ship, The princess's crew was getting manhandled by a suspicious looking woman with jet black hair and red eyes

the woman spoke

I am stealing this ship, you can't stop me, nobody can.

she tied up the beaten up crew and stole the ship

a crow flew to junior's saloon and went behind his niece

caw caw caw (Found your bounty?)…


	3. meet the mysterious last named pirate

A.U RWBY (Western pt 3)

Chapter 3: meet the mysterious last named pirate

Last time on the bold and the bounty

the woman spoke

I am stealing this ship, you can't stop me, nobody can.

she tied up the beaten up crew and stole the ship

a crow flew to junior's saloon and went behind his niece

caw caw caw (Found your bounty?)…

Yang stared at the Raven haired beauty long and hard, she looked back at her wanted poster

it bee her, darn tootin', My bounty is here. time to collect my reward.

the crow transformed into a human being and it took out his flask

are you sure there firecracker? is that your bounty? let me take a look at that poster.

Yang tipped her hat up

Yes it's her, I must say she is a majestic beauty. she is an angel fallen from grace. my heart's a thumpin' and jumpin' like a wild horse who doesn't want to be tamed.

she walked over with a sly walk

howdy… I taken you ain't from these wild parts of remnant. tell me your name sweetness and we can take this the easy way.

Blake looked into the purple eyes of her captor

My name is to be feared… my crew is to be feared as well. if you aren't scared there matey… ye can call me Princess Pirate Blake Belladonna.

I am to be feared on the seven seas. my crew ain't no slouches either.

Yang tipped up her hat

you to be feared? A pretty little kitten like yourself? I believe i do like a challenge little kitten.

Blake smirked

You seem like you aren't easy to pin down. I suppose you are going to arrest me cause the sheriff sent you a wanted posted. I will let you arrest me.

she gave the cowboy yang her arms to be arrested

to warn you, those cuffs have to be very very stiff and strong for me not to break out of you know. I am not your regular pirate. I am proven to be very magical and bendy.

Yang laughed lightly putting the cuffs on her bounty

Don't make sense nonsense. You look like a regular princess pirate to me Ms. Blake. what last name does with your first?

Blake smirked getting out the cuffs carefully and placing them on yang's hands

last name…. is a mystery. you will have to catch me matey.

Yang was amazed but arrested by her own cuffs

you my dear kitten are in a world full of trouble just wait until I get out of this….

Blake smirked

I would like to see you try partner…..


	4. This game of cat and mouse is on

RWBY Western A.U pt 4

Chapter 4: This game of cat and mouse is on…...

Last time on the bold and the bounty….

Yang laughed lightly putting the cuffs on her bounty

Don't make sense nonsense. You look like a regular princess pirate to me ms. Blake. what last name does with your first?

Blake smirked getting out the cuffs carefully and placing them on yang's hands

last name ... is a mystery. you will have to catch me matey.

Yang was amazed but arrested by her own cuffs

you my dear kitten are in a world full of trouble just wait until i get out of this….

Blake smirked

i would like to see you try partner.

Qrow was still drinking his flask

You ok there firecracker? she really pulled a fast on on you… Firecracker… earth to firecracker.

yang the cowboy was in a daze of pure bliss with a tinge of what the hell just happened

Uncle Qrow let me borrow your lucky charm, keep an eye on….

she went outside and noticed that bumblebee was gone, the only horse that was left was a Black stallion with golden eyes that matched it's owner

you are a majestic beauty, to bad i can't steer ya girl, your mama is a slippery trout, i will hook and bait her as soon as i get uncuffed from this.

Sheriff Nikkos walked in with her partner Deputy Arc walked into the saloon

they saw that cowboy yang was cuffed in her own cuffs

you were hoodwinked weren't you cowboy yang? i sent you on one mission and this is what i see? Ain't you supposed to be the best in these parts?

deputy arc help the cowboy get out of her own cuffs, her horse was stolen. i will report this to the mayor of our city.

she used the saloon's telephone dialing the mayor's number

the mayor heard her phone ring

who is callin?'

Ruby answered the phone

It's sheriff Nikkos….


	5. Meet the partners arkos

the bold and the bounty part 5

Chapter 5: Meet the partners arkos

last time on the bold and the bounty, things are stirring up in the west, Bumblebee stolen, the cowboy was hoodwinked, the sheriff and her deputy showed up, the mayor was called

the uncle was still drinking his flask wondering how in darn tootin his niece will get out of this one

Qrow was still drinking his flask

You ok there firecracker? she really pulled a fast on on you… Firecracker… earth to firecracker.

Yang the cowboy was in a daze of pure bliss with a tinge of what the hell just happened

Uncle Qrow let me borrow your lucky charm, keep an eye on….

she went outside and noticed that bumblebee was gone, the only horse that was left was a Black stallion with golden eyes that matched it's owner

you are a majestic beauty, to bad i can't steer ya girl, your mama is a slippery trout, i will hook and bait her as soon as i get uncuffed from this.

Sheriff Nikkos walked in with her partner Deputy Arc walked into the saloon

they saw that cowboy yang was cuffed in her own cuffs

you were hoodwinked weren't you cowboy yang? I sent you on one mission and this is what i see? Ain't you supposed to be the best in these parts?

Deputy arc help the cowboy get out of her own cuffs, her horse was stolen. I will report this to the mayor of our city.

she used the saloon's telephone dialing the mayor's number

the mayor heard her phone ring

who is callin?'

Ruby answered the phone

It's sheriff Nikkos….

the mayor took the phone from her adorable wife

Thank you wife, I will handle this call.

Ruby smiled

I will bake tonight, something special for you. Tonight's dinner is special because we adopted our first daughter today. I can't wait to meet her and spoil her.

Mayor Schnee looked at her wife happily

since tonight's special, i will make it extra special for you during bedtime. it's our anniversary this week, i will make sure you are cooled down pretty little dolt.

Ruby blushed dark red

save that energy for tonight mayor Schnee-Rose. I reckon you will be up until dusk until dawn.

she went to prepare their special dinner for tonight

Mayor Schnee-Rose got on her phone

Ah yes Sheriff Nikkos, what seems to be the problem? Ah the Pirate Princess has made her way here. Didn't the cowboy bounty hunter capture her?

WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE HAS FAILED?! WHAT THE TOOTIN HAPPENED?!

She went quiet as to the reason why and she sighed

she was arrested with her own cuffs and her horsed was robbed by the very person we are trying to capture? she was hoodwinked… she will catch this pirate princess rascal.

I DEMAND THAT SHE IS BROUGHT TO MY ESTATE AT ONCE. SHE HAS CAUSED MY TOWN NOTHING BUT GRIEF AND TROUBLE.

Thank you for your time Sheriff Nikkos.

She hung up the phone going to the kitchen wrapping her arms around her wife's waist

your sister got herself in trouble again, she got hoodwinked by a pirate princess. The Rascal stole Bumblebee and the pirate left her steed behind.

Ruby blushed dark red and giggled happily

Yang can handle herself, i mean she is a tough one. She will catch this Pirate princess. Yang has a good reach with people, well her frightening people has reached the local towns folk, one of her connections will lead her to this rascal.

Weiss giggled and kissed her neck romantically

I reckon she does, I want to talk to this pirate…..


	6. The Dust settles…?

the bold and the bounty part 6

Chapter 6: The Dust settles….?

last time on the bold and the bounty, things are stirring up in the west, Bumblebee stolen, the cowboy was hoodwinked, the sheriff and her deputy showed up, the mayor was called

After the mayor was called, the deputy arc released the cowboy yang from her cuffs

Cowboy yang rubbed her wrists carefully

that pirate princess will capture more then what she is looking for, we will duel to the bitter end, she stole my steed, she made an enemy of me in these parts

she left her steed behind and i will ride it to wherever the wind takes me

she left the saloon looking at the steed in front of her

you really are a majestic beauty like your owner, eyes match her. I will borrow ya. we goin to the next town over

she hopped on to gambol shroud carefully

she thwacked the ropes carefully

WHOA NELLY! Let go you majestic beauty

they rode off following the trail to where the pirate princess will be, the trusty black steed knew where her owner took the blond's steed, she followed the pattern of the wind

she caught up to bumblebee neighing loudly

The pirate princess saw how fast her steed caught up and was shocked

gambol shroud how could you let another person ride you?!

she was still riding Bumblebee faster

gambol shroud was now at the side of bumblebee

Yang the cowboy tipped her hat

howdy beautiful…. now you will tell me your last name you hear. i reckon' it's as beautiful as your first.

she stood carefully on top of gambol shroud and prepared to jump on top of the princess in front of her

Blake looked at her

"WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO DO? YOU AIN'T CONSIDERING JUMPIN' THAT STEED MATEY!

Yang smirked

just watch me. you are gonna be pinned for sure!

she jumped from gambol shroud and grabbing on to the princess, they rolled for about five minutes before coming to a halt

both were covered in dirt and dust

their steeds came to fast halt looking at the scene in front of them'

Yang was on top of her bounty pinning her down

gotcha pirate. what's your name beautiful?

Blake looked at her captor

it's Blake… Blake Belladonna, I belong to a pirate gang of the seven seas called fang.

I can easily escape you but i-i can't…

Yang the cowboy looked at her

why is that little lady?

Blake couldn't say much

Yang the cowboy smirked

Cat got your tongue there matey?


	7. Meet the Mayor Schnee-Rose

The bold and the bounty, a Western RWBY Fanfic (part 7)

Chapter 7: Meet the Mayor Schnee-Rose

last time on the bold and the bounty, things are heating up, the cowboy caught the pirate princess, she jumped from Gambol Shroud crashing into the unsuspecting girl in front of her

they rolled and rolled until they came to a stop, The cowboy yang was on top of the pirate princess

she looked into her eyes quietly as if she was trying to find something…

Blake's ears wiggled under her pirate hat, she had a huge blush across her face

what be wrong matey? The old kitty cat caught your tongue, What are ye looking for in me eyes?

The cowboy had her pinned to the dusty ground

I-I-I reckon that your eyes are the most beautiful things I have seen fore'. I see a checkered past you are runnin' from, You don't know how to handle it. Sumthin is a chasin' you and you hightailed it outta there without a whisper in the wind. Tell me pretty darlin', who are ya runnin' from?

Blake took out her trusty sword putting it against yang's shoulder carefully with a smirk on her face

would ye like to duel… I didn't catch ye identification. What they call ye round ye parts?

Yang smirked looking deeper into her eyes not fearing the sword at all putting her forehead against hers

my name is Yang cowboy Xiao long… partner. I am a sunny little dragon is what my full name means. I am the sunniest of dragons in these wild wild west parts, it's a real shame I have to take you to the mayor's quarters, she be lookin' for ya to ask ya questions

she took out her handcuffs and rope and placed them on blake

come on partner, let's go.

the ride to the mayor's office will be a long one

Blake smirked

ye have government, i can't wait to see what she has in her Quarters. there be plenty of booty for me to steal. argh me mateys, shiver me timbers.

Yang smirked

ye name be belladonna correct partner?

Blake blinked

that is i, ye be askin' why?

Yang smirked staring at her booty

you have the perfect booty, i shall name ye bellabooty

Blake blushed

for everything that be holy, never call me that.

Yang smirked

darn tootin i'll be callin' that fine piece of sea pie bellabooty, ye be havin the perfect ass…. the ride to the Mayor's Quarters will be a long one….


	8. The steeds want what the steeds wants

The bold and the bounty, a Western RWBY Fanfic (part 8)

Chapter 8: The steeds want what the steeds want

last time on the bold and the bounty, things are heating up, the cowboy caught the pirate princess, Arrested her, loaded her up in the paddy wagon and headed towards the Schnee-rose mayor's office

Blake was handcuffed and roped inside the paddy wagon, The cowboy in front of her was correct after all, the ride to the mayor's office was a long one, her ears under hat wiggled

She got up and looked out the window of the wagon, she saw how calm Gambol Shroud was with the cowboy

Gambol Shroud was nuzzling bumblebee cutely on the ride there

Blake blinked at the cute sight

"Gambol Shroud why have you betrayed me? What do you see in that steed? You know where they are taking us don't ye?

We will be in the hoosegow. You better ye horsin around."

Gambol Shroud kept nuzzling bumblebee on the ride there

Bumblebee had a huge blush across her face and she complied back by nuzzling back

They finally made it after 4 hours hours and two breaks in between, The Schnee-Rose Mansion was the biggest house in the land, it can be seen from miles of land and ocean

Yang steered the horses and tied them to the poles to drink water

She went in the back of the paddy wagon and picked up Blake placing her on her shoulders

"Bumblebee take care of that beautiful majestic steed, I am handing her owner to the Mayor, i will be back shortly."

She kicked the door in her normal fashion of being a tomboy, Ruby opened the door to their living quarters

She was happy to see her older sister in a very long time

Her eyes widened happily with sparkles

"Yaaaaaannnngggg! That isn't very lady like to bring a prisoner like that to the mansion, are you ever going to be lady like?"

She had chocolate on her lip cause of weiss and their little romance going on

Yang chuckled

"I see the mayor has you busy, you make a cute housewife sis! I have caught the bounty so the mayor can talk to her about why she committed these crimes.

I sense something more from this one, she is different from the other bounties I have caught. She should be arrested for another crime but i will talk to you later about that. Where is mayor Ice queen?"

Blake was still over yang's shoulder

"I be over ye shoulder matey and ye be sensin' nothing about me and ye like it, let ye be and i shall flee with me steed."

Ruby smiled

"She is in the living quarters getting ready for our adoptive daughter to arrive from the adoption place. You will become an aunt today."

Yang tipped her cowboy hat up

"CONGRATS little flower petal, I reckon that little seed will be loved and spoiled rotten. I can't wait to meet her.

First thing's first little petal, the mayor be needin' this here prisoner."

She walked in with the pirate princess on her shoulder and sat her in the living quarters on the couch

Mayor Ice Queen came down in her professional attire and her sat down drinking her cup of joe looking right at the pirate

She placed her cup on the coaster and sighed

"Ye be knowing you are on the top most wanted list? I wanted this capture to be so honey sweet."

Blake looked at the mayor with a distrusting look on her face

"Ye speak my language? When did ye learn to speak me language?"

Mayor Schnee-Rose looked at her captive with a sly smirk on her face

"I been on rougher seas and fought many pirates with my wife, she is one hell of a cannon shot, I have many a fleet of ships ready for war, we have taken down many fleets of pirate ships, so of course i be speaking your native tongue.

I have many questions to ask of ye. Ye will answer however i want ye to answer."

The pirate princess looked at the mayor with full of distrust

"I rather be tortured in the hoosegow then answer any of ye questions, why i be incriminating meself when I can flee?"

Mayor schnee-Rose smirked

"Cowboy Xiao-long take her down to the cellar where the Hoosegow be, I will deal with her later."

Yang threw blake over her shoulder

"Darn tootin Mayor Ice Queen, Let's go prisoner, this will be long and easy."

She took blake down to the cellar and placed her in the hoosegow locking it behind her…..


End file.
